


Five Minutes in Watery Hell

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animatronics, Gen, Sharp Things, but it'd be creepy to get stuck in a log ride let's be honest, i have nothing against splash mountain, log flumes, yes this is a nod to splash mountain in case you can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Cassie and her brother finally find a ride with no lineBut it may not be as fun as it seems......
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Five Minutes in Watery Hell

I was about 11 or 12 when this happened, and it's an experience that is forever branded into my brain.

About ten years ago, my family and I were taking a vacation to a hotel near the beach for the summer. The hotel was also close to a large amusement park, one that my brother, Bobby, and I had been begging our parents to take us to for ages, so we were pretty excited to find out that this would fall into the vacation itinerary. 

On our third day, we finally went to the amusement park and had plans to spend the entire day there. Unfortunately the park was packed and the lines were extremely long. Bobby and I were trying to find an attraction that didn't have any line, or at least a small wait time, but we came up empty-handed. We were just about to throw in the towel and head to meet some of the characters or something when I spied one of the attractions: a log flume ride. It had no line at all and it wasn't closed for maintenance. And because it was a hot day, a flume ride was a perfect way to cool off. This was our lucky day, or so we thought. 

Bobby and I decided to head over to it. We practically ran through the queue and hopped into the first log. I took the front seat and Bobby went behind me. The ride operator started it up. The animatronics were cute and well-crafted, if not a little old. We rode on through and saw that there was going to be a big drop in the ride. Excitement rushed through our veins. Not only would this be a great chance to cool off, but both of us are pretty big thrill seekers, and big drops equaled big thrills.

After a small drop, we rode into the tunnel. The animatronics were animals fishing and singing, and it followed a story. I was beginning to settle in when suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps on the ledge beside our boat. I shrugged it off, though, figuring it was just someone doing maintenance or something. 

We went down another small hill and in to an area made to look like an underground cave. The animals were all laughing and singing, and Bobby and I were having a good time as well. That is, until our boat suddenly came to a stop just at the foot of the lift hill, the one that was supposed to take us to the big drop. The animatronics stopped singing and the lights went out. I began to get scared, and I realized I didn't hear an announcement about them trying to look into the problem as they usually did when rides broke down. 

All of a sudden, I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Do you hear that?" Bobby gulped.

I started to listen intently, and that was when I heard it. The sound of animatronics moving. Without the singing, it sounded like robotic limbs moving all at once. It gave me the chills. And then out of nowhere, they stopped. 

There was no noise at all now except for the splashing of the water. Anxiety began to creep in. Why wasn't anyone doing anything about this? I decided to call out

"Hello? Anyone?"

There was no reply. I tried several more times, but came up with nothing. Then I heard my brother whimper. 

"Cassie?" his voice trembled.  
"Look."

I wish I hadn't.

The eyes of the animatronics had lit up a demonic red and were glaring at us, as if to say that we weren't welcomed there. And then I heard it again: the footsteps. They were coming from behind us, and I mustered up the courage to check out the sound. 

I couldn't make out the full figure because it was so dark, but one thing I saw for certain was a pair of demonic red eyes coming closer to us, and there was also the sound of robotic limbs moving. My heart flipped in my chest. However that wasn't even the worst of it. At that moment, the lights came back on, and I swear on my life that I saw what I did.

Right beside our log, hovering above us, was a dilapidated fox animatronic with sharp teeth and demonic red eyes. Its fur was matted, blood-stained, and non-existent in several spots, so I could see the exoskeleton. It was standing seven feet tall on its two legs, and wore lime-green overalls along with a gray t-shirt and a straw hat on its head. And in its left paw was something that shone against the light, something that made me scream.

Before it had the chance to do anything, however, our log began to climb up the lift hill. As we ascended to the top, the fox didn't take its eyes off us for even a second. The log went down the big drop, making a big and loud splash. At that point, Bobby and I didn't even care that we were sopping wet. We'd been given enough of a chill on that ride alone, and we kept our guard up until the ride came to an end, which thankfully was very close.

Once our log re-entered the queue, we dashed out, not even daring to look back, and found our parents waiting in line for some ice cream. We begged and pleaded with them to take us back to the hotel, even though it was only about 4 pm. They reluctantly obliged, after getting us some ice cream, but Bobby and I had no appetite. 

Since then we haven't gone back and I don't think that either of us ever will. No one believes me when I tell them about this, but I should've expected it. I wouldn't believe me either, that is if I wasn't there, and especially if I hadn't seen what that fox was holding. 

Grasped tightly in its left paw was a large and rusty carving knife........


End file.
